creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Likferd(2)
Per Mystreve's urging that I apply for VCROC as soon as possible, I have opened an application. This may come as a surprise to some, as I appear to be a relatively new user with a small number of edits under his belt, but I have in fact been a member of Creepypasta Wiki since 2012. I've had multiple accounts since then, the most well-known being User:The Bitter Cold and User:Hävitetty. On each of these accounts, I have established a reputation for pasta criticism and scrutiny, pointing out mistakes made in stories, how they can be fixed, and encouraging the authors to correct these themselves. To become a member of VCROC, there is a list of requirements the individual must fulfill. To begin, the applicant must have been active on the wiki for at least four months. This is not a concern, as I have been active since at least January 2013. This is evidenced by the join date on User:The Bitter Cold. Moving pages can be done by selecting "rename" on the Edit button arrow, and I can rollback an edit by pressing the rollback button in the Recent Changes page, which can be located by clicking "See all activity" in the Wiki Activity. I've been told that blocking users is done in the same manner as banning users who are not currently in the chat; you need only visit the contributions tab on their userpage and click "block" and specify the length of the block. Pages can be deleted by selecting "delete" from the Edit button arrow. Categorizing pages is relatively simple; you can either do it while editing or by selecting "add categories" at the bottom of the article. I am very familiar with the wiki layout. I have met the final requirement in part, but not entirely. That is, I have well over 500 edits spanning across the accounts I've used in the past, but I only have a combined total of 100 article edits. For your convenience, I have added the userstats template to these accounts. Now, even though the number of article edits I've made is lacking, the quality is not. I often spend 5-15 minutes on each article I edit, depending on the length. I correct spelling and grammar as well as rewriting oddly constructed sentences. Additionally, I sometimes replace words that are used too frequently with more descriptive ones. I have explained how I meet of the requirements, but an equally important consideration is why I should be given the rights. I will list these and give a brief description of each: 1) I am a responsible person. ''' I've been a chat moderator for at least two months, and have upheld the ideals I committed myself to. I know when to ban a person, for how long, and how to act in difficult situations. These attributes will be put to good use should I be given the position. '''2) I am an active member of the community. I spend at least two hours a day on Creepypasta Wiki, but this time is put to good use. Although I moderate the chat, my contributions also extend to the wiki itself. I edit articles, review pastas, and participate in forum discussions on a regular basis. 3) I am a good judge of quality. To put this into perspective, I have a grand total of 148 talk edits. The vast majority of these are criticisms of pastas, criticisms which range anywhere from one to five paragraphs in length. I grade exceptionally harshly, but this is in an effort to help shape the author into a stronger writer. In some ways, this is even more important than simply editing the errors in the pasta, which will not teach the author how to get better. Additionally, being able to determine what is quality and what isn't will allow me to make educated decisions on whether to delete pasta or edit it. This means less deletion appeals for admins, which will give them time to focus on other duties. Now that I have given the reasons for promoting me and how I've met the majority of the requirements, I leave it to the community and administration to decide whether I am fit for the position. Thank you for your time and considering me as a VCROC candidate. Second Attempt: I had this application closed after an incident between another user and I. What I did was wrong, and I am repentant for that. Although I haven't edited recently, I'm going to get back in the habit starting tonight. As always, my policy is quality over quantity, meaning I either edit seriously or don't edit at all. This explains the lower article edit count compared to other VCROC users. Thank you for your consideration. DEADLINE: 10/1/2014 And this a very FULL support. Bitter is one of the most objective people I know on here. He relies on facts. He's a great writer too. We all make mistakes, and yes, Bitter made one awhile back. I've made mistakes too. I've learned from mine. I know Bitter has learned from his. We need a person of his superior caliber on the VCROC squad to make the right edits. Let's do it. Mystreve (talk) 03:25, September 21, 2014 (UTC) This time around, I don't think there is even a question. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 03:32, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, all the reasons why you deserve it has been pointed out. VCROC needs members, so go for it Nommehzombies 03:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I think you deserve it, you care about this site, and the people here. VCROC needs vital members, and you're one of them to me. Luigifan100 ([[User talk:Luigifan100|talk) 03:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) The first go around, I was neutral leaning towards oppose due to the issues that happened while your first app was up, but your decision to shut down your app and take same time to re-evaluate and contribute to the site has really swayed me. I realize everyone makes mistakes and the way you handled it afterwards is laudable. You got my support. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:40, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:41, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmmm...well, you did make a good move by holding onto the application after the fiasco you caused during the first time. And although it was a rather...eeeeh...jarring thing to hear of, I do know and believe you have learned from it and won't repeat such thing. Leaving that aside, although you haven't been exactly THE MOST ACTIVE EDITOR EVER in the recent times, I do know there was a pretty good reason for that, and I remember your edits from long ago. Surely when you're back into editing, full force, it'll be of the same quality. Yep, I think it's worth it. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) We need more VCROC members at this time, and Bitter is a viable candidate for the reasons he and everyone above has stated. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 08:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It is a known fact that I am not a fan of the chat system or most users pretaining to it, and have spread back to my roots of CP.com for the past months, and am just now begining a return. One reason for this, is that CP.com does not claim to have a great work force, who actually do very, very little. Having Likferd as VCROC is not only a step in the right direction, but more of a jump for a better website. My full support. To Hell With God (talk) 15:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Even though I'd be happy to have another member in the VCROC team, I haven't seen you editing much lately.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)'']] 20:59, September 21, 2014 (UTC)